This invention generally relates to an active suspension system for a vehicle seat. More particularly, the invention relates to such a suspension system that can compensate for vehicle movement by controlling seat movement in six separate directions.
Conventional vehicle seat suspension systems typically control movement of the seat in a vertical direction using mechanical or electromechanical damping systems. Such systems typically employ secondary linkage systems, such as a scissors or parallelogram linkages, to provide structural support for the seat, separate and apart from the main suspension system designed to compensate for vertical movement. Shock absorbers and/or springs are also typically used to attempt to attenuate or dampen seat movement in horizontal or vertical directions.
Active seat suspension systems differ from the more common passive systems described above in that an active system responds to vehicle motion by actively moving the vehicle seat in a direction(s) and by an amount sufficient to compensate for vehicle motion. Thus, the goal of an active seat suspension system is to keep the vehicle seat "motionless" in terms of movement experienced by the seated operator.
No known active seat suspension system attempts to control seat movement, in two or more directions, in response to vehicle movement. Nor are any such systems known in which the seat actuating members also function as a structural support for the vehicle seat, allowing a low profile suspension system. Such an active suspension system for vehicle seats would substantially improve an operator's seating comfort, and would be usable within the often cramped confines of a vehicle cab.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an active suspension system that will actively move a vehicle seat in more than one direction in response to vehicle movement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide movement actuators which function in a dual capacity as both a structural support for the seat and as an active suspension system for the seat.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle seat suspension system that does not require a secondary linkage system to support the seating load and/or to stabilize it.
It is still a further object to provide a low profile, active suspension system for a vehicle seat.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an active suspension system for a vehicle seat using multiple seat actuating members in which each of the actuating members participates in any vehicle seat movement.